


First Lessons

by Jen425



Series: Never Speak Our History [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sith, Sith Code, Sith Order, Sith Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Krakja, despite her disagreement with the new practice, is given a child Apprentice.But Force if she won’t be the best Master she can be.





	First Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: Japr is actually a trans girl and comes out when she’s 15.
> 
> Note: I know nothing about EU anything from before Obi-Wan is made a Padawan.

Naboo is a well of the Dark Side, in its own odd way, and, though the Naboo and the Sith had separated for their mutual protection centuries ago, many Sith are active in Naboo and imperial politics, and, in turn, there are many Sith who come from Naboo.

 

Like, of course, this boy. Her new Apprentice, Japr Dazerine.

 

He’s twelve, but he’s powerful, competent, excited, and sure.

 

“Why are you here?” is the first question that she asks. Japr glares, looking down the barrel of his training saber with a hand too close to the on switch.

 

“The Jedi killed my parents,” he tells her. “I want to get them back for what they did, what they always do to us!”

 

Krakja nods. Vien and Zexar had been good people, and the assault on the Van-Karal had been devastating. She’s honestly surprised that it took so long for him to come to them, if glad.

 

“Vengeance for those who wronged you is an important goal,” she says. “But that will take time. What’s important now is to stop staring at the barrel of your training saber unless you want to lose an eye.”

 

The boy jumps and drops his new saber on the floor. Krakja laughs.

 

“The Sith have survived the Jedi through intelligence, being careful,” she says. “Be angry, that gives you strength, but be careful.”

 

Japr nods.

 

“Okay,” he says. “I will.”

  
  
  


Krakja does not want to bring Japr with her to this battle. He only knows the basics of how to fight. He’s young, and he hasn’t even begun to master channeling his righteous anger into power.

 

But she’s needed. She’s one of the the best they have besides Bane.

 

Bane, who she is… really starting to distrust. This war that him and his followers practically started always seems just a little bit staged when they’re involved.

 

Nonetheless, she is  _ angry _ .

 

Which isn’t necessarily bad. It’s easy to block blaster bolts and push forwards when she’s clear in her anger and she focuses it. A difficult skill to master, but one she excels at.

 

As demonstrated as she fights. She is well aware that she’s one of the best. She doesn’t block bolts from the soldiers who had no choice, doesn’t even take life if not necessary.

 

(Why so much of her generation has equated bloodlust to power is beyond her. Or, rather, it would be if she wasn’t watching Bane. Her old friend turned, Perhaps, her enemy.)

 

It’s a win, she thinks, because they’ve pushed the deadlock miles forwards.

 

Or, she thinks so until she realizes that she can’t find Japr.

 

She goes to speak to Ruunin.

 

He doesn’t know where his is, either.

 

Ah kriff.

 

It takes her four days to find him, in one of those  _ blasted _ Light cells. She busts him out, and he runs into her arms, sobbing.

 

“I hate them!” he chokes out. “I  _ hate _ them!”

 

Krakja just holds him, shutting off the blade of her lightglaive just for a moment.

 

“I know,” she says. “I understand, but we have to get out of here, first. Then we can talk.”

 

Japr nods, pulling back and taking the saber she tosses him.

 

“Yes, Master Krakja,” he says.

  
  
  


“What you did was dangerous, irresponsible, and cost us time and energy on a rescue,” Krakja says. “This is  _ why _ I told you to stay on the ship. And you were  _ hurt _ .”

 

Japr looks at her feet.

 

“I know,” he says.

 

“So why did you do it?” Krakja asks. Japr looks up in surprise.

 

“…W-What?”

 

“Why. Did. You. Do. It?”

 

Japr sighs, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“The Jedi… I saw them on Van-Karal,” he says. “I wanted to kill them, avenge my parents…”

 

Japr’s obviously on the verge of crying, again, so Krakja immediately kneels to hug him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says, shaking.

 

Krakja sighs.

 

“I know,” she says. “But remember what I said. You’ll get your vengeance, but only if you wait until you know  _ how _ , okay?”

 

“I miss them.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you think they’d be proud of me?”

 

Krakja smiles, pulling away to look her young Apprentice in the eye.

 

“Vien and Zexar hated lowering the minimum age of Apprenticeship,” she says. “But, even then, Japr, they would be proud.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Japr smiles.

 

“Thank you, Master,” he says. Krakja pulls him back into a hug.

 

“Of course, Apprentice,” she says. “And, if it means anything,  _ I  _ am certainly proud of you. And… please, call me Krakja.”

 

Japr nods.

 

“Okay… Krakja,” he says. Then, hesitantly, he asks “do I have to leave?”

 

Krakja freezes. She doesn’t…

 

But an Apprentice comes with responsibilities.

 

“Of course,” she says. “I’ll always be here for you, Japr.”

 

(She just wishes that was a promise she could certainly keep.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
